


Kitty and the Different Decision

by Liviania



Category: Kitty Norville - Vaughn
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty decides that she wants a relationship with Cormac rather than Ben.  Fortunately, there's still sex at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty and the Different Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redbrunja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/gifts).



> AU of KITTY TAKES A HOLIDAY. No spoilers of the later books, especially since it ends quite a bit differently.

When I leaned over to kiss Ben, I meant to comfort him. It worked, at first, but then I'd kissed him on the mouth. He kissed back, and suddenly I felt lust. I tried not to think of Ben that way – he was my lawyer, someone who worked for me, not someone to think about romantically. But it was different, waking up with him after the full moon. He was pack, safe, and well, "Lycanthropy is like gasoline for the libido," I explained to him. Or perhaps I was trying to explain it to myself as much as him. I didn’t want to seem easy. He leaned forward to kiss me again, forestalling further explanation.

"Wait," I said firmly, trying to use an alpha female voice. At least I had one advantage. Ben was new to being a werewolf and not yet comfortable with nudity, nor use to the morning after. Right now, I was the one in control. To be honest, it was the first time I felt that way since I was locked in that cage and forced to change on national television. I wanted to sleep with him to sustain that feeling as much as to satisfy my sex drive.

"Kitty, fire on the libido or not, I think it's normal to be attracted to a beautiful, intelligent woman, especially when you're both naked and cuddling," Ben told me, running a hand through hair that was even messier than usual. He added, "Especially if you've been attracted to her before the naked cuddling." He started to lean forward again, but I stopped him with a hand to the chest. A traitorous hand that immediately caressed the very nice chest beneath it. It was lean muscle, but there was muscle there.

_He's pack_, something within me said. Wolf was happy, here with him. I was too; happy and horny and I wanted to lean into that kiss and keep going until I had aches (and dirt) in odd places from doing it on the uneven ground of the forest. Unfortunately, I was still too rational for my own good. There was something I wanted more, and having sex with Ben would reduce my chance from slim to nil.

I tried to figure out a way to say it. First I lost the ability to string together words on the page, now in real life. If I were doing my show instead of greatest hits reruns, I might be as eloquent as I had been in those disastrous prank calls to the Kitty wannabe. "It is normal. I want," _breathe, Kitty_, "It's not a good idea. He keeps backing off; I keep thinking." Yeah, that made sense.

Every time I breathed, I pulled in Ben's scent. His old scent, the trenchcoat, had faded even more since he'd changed. He smelled wild now. Good wild. Safe wild. It was distracting and I didn't need a distraction. I'd think something reasonable, but then I'd smell him and want to follow my instincts. He understood my bumbling speech anyway. Ben O'Farrell wasn't a lawyer for nothing. He could tell what people were really saying.

"Cormac. You'd have sex with me except you have a thing for my cousin."

"That about sums it up."

"Is it the danger or the moustache?" he asked, only half-teasing. He tried, but there was a bitterness in his tone that couldn't be hidden.

"It's nothing that he has or you don't. He frightens me, especially when he's talking about hunting or the past, and I think of how easily he could kill me. But I keep wanting to lean into him. I feel protected around him, when he isn't saying something that makes my skin crawl. He's pack to me, as much as you are."

Ben looked down at our feet, wisely avoiding a confrontational stare. We might fight if he did, which would not be a good idea when Cormac was probably waiting at the cabin with a gun. Why was I eager to turn down sex with a guy I trusted for a guy who I feared might shoot me? Perhaps those weeks alone in the wood had driven me crazy.

"So I lost before I even entered the race, huh?"

"Looks that way," I said softly. "It's not much of a race anyway. He keeps backing away, just when I think something will happen. It's a reverse race, and I'm the loser." I remembered what Ben had said about the people calling into my show.

So did he, apparently. "You aren't a loser, Kitty. Cormac has a right to dislike werewolves. I've told you more about our past than he's comfortable with, but there's more to it than just losing his parents. I knew he was the reason because anyone who spends a couple of minutes with the two of you knows there's tension there. Whether he'll ever be comfortable enough to act on it is another question."

"I guess I'll wait then." I sat up, stretching out and brushing some of the forest debris off my skin. "Speaking of waiting, we better get back to the cabin before we keep Cormac too long. Don't want him tracking us down."

Ben took the hand I offered, but dropped it once he no longer needed the leverage. My refusal had hurt him. It made me squirm, because I wanted him happy. Not just as a pack member, but as a man. I liked Ben. I wanted him to survive. I wanted him to look forward to life as a werewolf, a life with me, part of a pack of two. "No, we don't want that," he said in a strange tone. More normally, he continued, "I'll keep trying, you know. You're worth the effort, and one day you might get tired of Cormac not making it."

Cormac had been waiting. He sat on the porch, his rifle on the right side of his chair. He looked at each of us in turn, eyes narrowed. "So?"

Ben didn't answer, so I did. "It went fine," I said, pitching my voice too high in an effort to sound chipper. It had, until our morning discussion. Cormac looked suspicious.

"I don't remember much, just impressions. It wasn't like I expected. Don't worry; I don't want to die anymore." With that vague statement, Ben entered the cabin, able to slip past Cormac only because the hunter made no move to stop him.

He turned to me, obviously wanting to hear something more specific. But there was nothing I could say to make him understand. Cormac might stand between me and Ben romantically, but here Ben was the obstacle to our relationship. You had to be a werewolf to know. "There's not much more I can say," I told him, trying to step inside the same way Ben had.

Unlike with Ben, he blocked my way. Wolf was still present, and found the move threatening. My hand lifted noticeably before I stopped it, ignoring my urge to hit him. He gazed coolly at my curled fingers. I sighed, ready to sleep in a real bed. "When will you trust me?" It was a rhetorical question, and he knew it. This time he didn’t block my entrance.

I went straight to the bedroom, ignoring the couch. I'd given up my bed for days and right now I wanted it. I was tired, I'd given up sex I would've enjoyed, and there was still someone out there trying to curse me.

My bed looked bigger than it had before Ben and Cormac showed up, but I refused to see that as anything other than more space to spread out on. I fell onto it, releasing a breath. I wasn't sure exactly what I felt and being tired wasn't helping. I needed real sleep, not just being passed out post change. There would be plenty of time to deal with my attraction to Cormac. Probably more time than I wanted.

_Later_

I should be more comfortable around Cormac's guns now. He trusted me enough to bring his wounded cousin straight to me. Back in Washington he told me that he didn't see me as a threat. Then he shot the girl who turned Ben, when she showed up outside the cabin. I'd been frozen by her eyes while he acted. Tony, the _curandero_ Cormac had asked for help with my curse problem, called her a skinwalker. He also performed a ceremony to get rid of her spirit in addition to tracking down the people who cursed me. She'd been evil. It still bothered me how easily he killed her and disposed of the body.

And as much as Sheriff Marks dislikes the three of us, it’s a good thing the guys got rid of the body. It shouldn't have surprised me that he was one of the people trying to force me to leave. The police in New Mexico aren't making any effort to find Miriam, so there are no worries on that front. There are no consequences for Cormac.

Speak of the devil.

"As much as I try to avoid heart-to-heart conversations, you have to do something while burying a body. Ben told me to either stop backing away or tell you it would never happen so that he could be free to pursue you. Apparently you turned him down for me?"

I ducked my eyes down, avoiding contact. I immediately decided that was a bad idea, and looked up, glaring. "I did. I'm attracted to you, despite everything. If I slept with Ben, it would be a long term thing. I could have a relationship with him. It surprised me when I thought of it, but I really could. However, I'm a one man kind of woman, and you're the one I'm interested in." I was not going to be the one to look away first.

Of course, he ruined my resolve by leaning down and kissing me. My eyes closed, regardless of my intentions. When he tensed to pull away, I leaned further into the kiss. I didn't touch him. There was nothing physically stopping him from moving. I'd made my decision, now it was his turn. He moved away.

"I think the bedroom might be a more appropriate place to continue, Norville."

"It might," I conceded, leading the way.

Then we both stopped awkwardly, looking at each other, then the bed, once we'd got to the bedroom and shut the door. I decided to take the initiative again, while Cormac was still reacting to his conversation with Ben. I stepped toward him, undoing his belt. Then his jeans, sliding them down with his underwear. I knelt, keeping one hand by his cock, which was still mostly soft.

"Condom?" he asked.

"I doubt you have any flavored lube, so no. I'm not going to catch any STIs from you, and it's not like condoms stop them anyway."

I stroked it slowly, starting with a light touch and then increasing the pressure. I enjoyed the feel of him, hardening beneath my hand. I leaned forward, giving a lick to the underside. Then the right, then the left, tasting it all, salty and warm. I alternated licking with sucking, never taking much more than the tip into my mouth at once. Focusing on small areas lets me feel more in control. All the while he kept one hand on my arm, moving his fingers in tight circles. Neither of us was breathing very steadily, so I assumed it was time to move on. I wanted to have sex with him and I did not want to wait for him to recover from an orgasm.

"Okay, now put on a condom." It was rewarding to see that my blowjob had affected his ability to think. "STIs might not be a concern, but pregnancy still is."

I removed my own clothes while he took off his shirt and put on a condom. I laid down on the bed, and he knelt on the duvet, bending over me. "Stop." That rise in my heartbeat was not due to arousal. I did not like baring my belly to him. I turned over, bracing my weight on my elbows. "Okay, keep going."

"Doggy style?" he laughed.

"Shut up."

"It's as easy as making fun of your name, Norville."

"Speaking of my name, I think you can call me Kitty while we're naked in bed together."

"Not together quite yet," he said, the bed shifting slightly as he moved into place behind me. He ran his finger along my vagina, spreading my natural lubrication around. Then he circled my clit, causing my hips to buck. "Kitty." Yeah, that caused some movement in the hips too. He pushed in, starting at a quicker pace than any of my previous lovers. Can't say that I had any complaints though, and I moved eagerly with him, trying to get the perfect angle.

Got it.

Oh, and got _it_.

Cormac was heavy, all sweaty and sticky collapsed on top of me. "Move a little, I want to turn over," I whispered, my voice not up to anything louder at the moment. I yelled loud enough during the sex that I was glad Ben had left earlier, to meet with a client he'd been neglecting. Cormac obliged by getting off the bed completely and moving toward the bathroom. Not the best response, but I hadn't expected him to be so enthusiastic earlier. Sex doesn't cure issues, though it can make them seem less important for a few moments. But he was willing to be with me. That was the important part. We had time to work through the issues. Hopefully time in which we didn't get involved in another mess. And time in which I could finally write my memoir, not that it would include the sex scenes.


End file.
